Al maestro con cariño
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Fic sobre Eriol, narrado por un personaje que inventé. Inspirada por una canción de Alejandro Sanz. ¡Terminado!


Al maestro con cariño.

Lo conocí a los cinco años, en ese entonces solía ir a jugar al parque todos los días. Bueno, era algo normal. ¿Qué niño no lo hace? En ese entonces no había nada mejor que hacer, sólo deslizarse por la gran resbaladilla, columpiarse, o si uno tenía dinero, ir a comprar un helado con el vendedor.

Era una vida bastante sencilla, hasta que un día, uno de los niños mayores, de unos ocho años, se acercó corriendo hacia donde todos estábamos.

- ¡¡¡Hey, oigan!!! –gritó, extrañado de que algo estuviera rompiendo la rutina. –Hay un viejo raro tocando en una banca.

¿Un viejo raro? Esto llamó la atención de todos, padres e hijos. Los padres que estaban ahí cuidando a sus hijos los tomaron de la mano, y lo llevaron hacia donde el niño mayor señalaba. Ahí, una pequeña multitud ya estaba empezando a reunirse.

Tener cinco años tiene sus ventajas, y entre ellas es que uno podía pasar por debajo de las piernas de los demás. Así, deslizándome y gateando, pude llegar a primera fila, donde pude ver al señor.

Tenía el cabello completamente blanco, con algunos reflejos plateados brillando en él, amarrado en una cola de caballo que descansaba en su hombro. Tenía unas gafas como las de mi abuelo.  

Y los ojos grises. 

Bueno... a decir verdad, era una mezcla de azul y gris que nunca pude descifrar bien, ni saber cual predominaba.  

Cuando estoy triste y pienso en él, me gusta decir que eran grises, porque sus ojos eran del color de la melancolía.  Pero cuando estoy alegre y pienso en él, digo que eran azules, porque sus ojos eran aun más alegres que el cielo en primavera.

Ahí estaba él, sentado, con unas ropas de aspecto extraño, como chinas. También, llevaba un instrumento chistoso, que luego aprendí era una guitarra. Se parecía a uno de los instrumentos que tenía mi hermano mayor, salvo que esta era.... bueno, bonita.  No podía dejar de pensar, mientras veía esta de cálida madera, que las otras parecían... rotas. Esta tenía una hermosa forma de ocho, con curvas suaves y tan pulidas que reflejaban la luz del otoño que empezaba. La madera era de un tono café claro perfecto. Las cuerdas brillaban en el sol. Y el señor tenía una sonrisa amable, viéndonos a todos.

No lo sé bien, pero creo que me vio a mi, y me sonrió. Quien sabe, puede que todo haya sido sólo mi imaginación.

Aun sonriendo, empezó a tocar, y nos dejó callados a todos.

Quedé maravillada por el sonido de sus notas, la boca abierta, sin lograr articular un sonido. Era mágico. Tocó cada una de las cuerdas, moviendo una de sus manos suavemente por los compases que necesitaba, creando un maravilloso sonido que alegraba al alma.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvo tocando. Fue lo suficiente para que me reconciliara con la música que por culpa de mi hermano había aprendido a detestar. E incluso me enamoré de ella. Cuando paró, aplaudimos todos, yo entre las más entusiastas.

El aplauso se extendió por unos minutos, y él sólo siguió sonriendo. Algunos de los padres y de los niños mayores le aventaron unas monedas, probablemente creyendo que él era un pordiosero. Sin perder su eterna sonrisa, el inclinó su cabeza levemente, agradeciendo. Y entonces, comenzó a contar una historia.

Pero no se parecía a ninguna historia que hubiese leído en un cuento de hadas, o que me hubiese contado mi papá. Era una historia sobre una chica común y corriente que descubría que no era ni tan común ni tan corriente, porque tenía magia, y que descubría a un león con alas, y luego a un ángel sin sonrisa, y luego descubría a un chico que primero fue su enemigo y luego su príncipe, y criaturas mágicas de los elementos, y una amiga que tenía voz de ángel, y... y... y una mujer y un gato con alas de mariposa, y una maestra con una campana mágica, y un gato que podía hablar y... y.. ¡todo tan mágico! que no pude hacer otra cosa más que quedarme escuchándolo, perdiéndome en sus palabras.

Muchos, aburridos, se alejaron, pero yo no. Yo me quedé ahí, escuchándolo, embelesada. 

Era lo más maravilloso que me hubiera pasado en el mundo. Y así, poco a poco, empecé a aprenderme la historia, y si antes había un día que no iba al parque, ahora iba todos los días.

Aumentaba la historia día con día, la iba mejorando, haciéndola más maravillosa, más nutritiva, más bella, hasta que pude sentir que la niña era alguien como yo, y entonces fue cuando más me alegre, porque si esa niña era como yo, eso quería decir que la magia de verdad existe, y que no era como mi hermano me había dicho, que todo era fantasía.

Entonces, si lo que el señor contaba era verdad, tal vez mis sueños pudieran serlo.

Me aprendí el horario exacto cuando el señor entraba al parque, cuando se sentaba en su banca, y sacaba su guitarra, a tal grado, que muchas veces llegué antes que él, y me quedaba esperándolo en su banca, sentada lo más cerca que podía. Mientras él afinaba las cuerdas de su guitarra, me sonría.

Poco a poco, nuestra relativa soledad se acababa, y entonces empezaban a llegar niños, algunos adultos, e incluso adolescentes de la preparatoria cercana. Y así me empecé a aprender de memoria la historia mágica de una flor de cerezo y de un pequeño y valiente lobo, y de guardianes mágicos....

Si, parecía una descabellada idea, pero había algo en la voz del señor que me hacía creerla. Querer saberla cierta... no lo sé. Tal vez eran las miradas que sólo me dirigía a mi.

Entonces, crecí.

Pasaron cinco años, y el señor seguía yendo todos los días al parque. Nunca le había hablado, a pesar de que lo veía frecuentemente.

El señor obviamente no era pobre. Varias veces lo vi recoger las monedas, mientras me iba con mi hermano hacia nuestra casa, pero una vez en que me iba a ir sola, vi como se lo daba a una mujer pobre que estaba con su bebé en la banca. Luego se lo dio a unos niños que no tenían familia.  E incluso él le pagó el entierro a una señora que no tenía nada de dinero. Saber esto sólo me hizo admirarlo más, y empecé a sentir dentro de mi un gran cariño hacia el anciano.

A los diez años, es triste decirlo, pero casi todos los niños han dejado de creer en la magia. Y así, mis compañeros de juegos, que antes me acompañaban entusiasmados a escuchar las historias del señor, ya casi ninguno lo hacía. 

Ya casi nadie lo escuchaba. O lo miraban y se reían. Se reían de sus ropas extrañas, o de sus historias locas sobre magia.  También los mayores se burlaban de él.

Pero aun así, él seguía yendo todas las tardes. Seguía sentándose en la misma banca, sacaba su maravillosa guitarra y la tocaba, extrayéndoles mágicos sonidos, historias increíbles, melodías fantásticas, que me llevaban a viajar hasta lugares increíbles. Creo que era su admiradora más fiel.

Entonces, una vez llegué tarde, luego de la práctica de coro. Según mis cálculos, él ya habría empezado a tocar, así que iba corriendo hasta donde estaba él. Había otra vez una multitud, pero ahora él estaba en el suelo. Alguien le había tirado una piedra, y vi como un poco de sangre resbalaba por su ceja. Me acerqué aun más rápido, y cuando estuve ahí, empecé a empujar a los agresores, de vez en vez golpeándolos con mi mochila.

- ¡Déjenlo! ¡Déjenlo en paz! – les grité a todos, con dolor al notar a uno o dos de los que llamaba amigos. - ¡Él ha estado aquí desde que somos niños! ¡Nos ha contado sus historias! ¡Ha sido como otro abuelo como nosotros! ¡No tienen derecho a maltratarlo!

No me gustaba verlo triste, como si pensara que lo que había hecho durante todos esos años había sido tiempo perdido.

Al parecer, mis palabras tuvieron efecto, porque todos empezaron a irse. Él seguía en el suelo, y cuando recordé que estaba herido, me arrodillé junto a él. Saqué de mi bolsillo mi pañuelo, y se lo puse en la frente.

-  En verdad lo siento, señor. –le dije, sin saber porque me sentía tan mal- ellos no creen en la magia.

- ... Pero tu si.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba sus palabras estar dirigidas expresamente hacia mi. Y era la primera vez que podía estar segura que sus ojos azul gris me estaban viendo a mi. Sólo a mi. 

Ese.... poeta, músico, loco, mago, no sé.. me estaba hablando sólo a mi...... ¡A mi! Y por primera vez dejé el miedo que había sentido, dejé de fingir.

Sabía que en la escuela se burlaban de él. Lo llamaban 'El loco del parque'. Yo no decía nada. No decía ese cruel apodo, pero nunca hice nada por callar a las otras voces.  Y entonces me dije que a partir de ese entonces, no me quedaría callada. Esa vez, platicando con él, dejé de fingir.

- Yo...yo si....

- Muchas gracias.

Su voz era tan serena, tan suave, tan madura... pero aun así, tenía un matiz infantil que me hizo sonreír. 

- Durante los últimos cinco años, has venido todos los días. –Me dijo nuevamente, mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en la banca. De repente se veía más frágil, más humano, más real. –Te he visto crecer año con año. Y aunque esta es la primera vez que me hablas directamente, debo decir que tienes una voz muy linda. Y ciertamente, te has convertido en toda una señorita.

- Yo... errr... este... gracias.

- Pero no te avergüences, linda. Es un halago, lo juro.

Yo me había sonrojado. Mi hermano siempre me había dicho que yo era muy pequeña, y que seguramente, de crecer, iba a ser una enana de circo. Y ahora, este señor, diciéndome que yo era linda, y que tenía una linda voz.... no sé, me hizo sentir... especial.

- ¿Señor?

- ¿Si?

- Usted... ¿va a contar una historia hoy?

- No sé que contar. –Me admitió en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto.- Ya terminé con las historias.

- Pero... ¿Y la princesa? ¿Y el príncipe? 

- ¿La princesa y el príncipe? Ahhh, te refieres a Ying Faa y a Xiao Lang.

- Si, ellos, es decir... usted lo único que dijo es que ellos, es decir, que la princesa, luego de haber combatido contra el vacío, por fin le había dicho al príncipe sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero... ¿y luego? ¿nada más así termino la historia?

Él sonrió.  Me encantaba esa sonrisa, y siempre era capaz de distinguirla. Parecía como si estuviera yendo al pasado.

- No. No sólo pasó eso.

- ¿Podría... podría contármela?

Y así, empezó una nueva historia.  Una historia que aun seguía siendo llena de magia y de cosas increíbles. 

Pero ahora parecía más humana.

Amor, odio, tristeza, lágrimas, romance... fantasía... todo, todo mezclándose en el maravilloso remolino que eran las palabras del señor. Lo describía de tal forma que cerrando los ojos podía imaginarme estando ahí. 

Y casi podía gritarles al príncipe y a la princesa que se apuraran. Que dejaran de ser tan tímidos, si ellos se amaban. O decirle a la linda mujer con voz de ángel : "¡Mira! ¡Él esta ahí, frente a ti! ¡él esta listo para que tu lo ames! ¡Él es tu felicidad!" pero siempre, afortunada o desafortunadamente, algún último vestigio de la realidad me recordaba que todo era sólo una historia, una fantasía, y lograba controlarme.

Poco a poco, empezó a llegar un nuevo público. De cinco, seis, y hasta siete años, y nuevamente empezó la historia de Ying Faa y Xiao Lang. 

Era tan agradable verlo. En verdad disfrutaba esa historia, y en verdad era difícil admitir a quien le gustaba más, si a los niños, al señor, o a mi. 

A veces, mientras contaba la historia, olvidaba algo, pero yo, como ya sabía la historia de memoria, le ayudaba. 

No me da vergüenza decir que se volvió mi mejor amigo. Y me gusta pensar que yo también era la suya. 

Me quedaba horas escuchándolo narrar esa historia, y cuando se iban los niños, él y yo nos quedábamos platicando.

El día de mi onceavo cumpleaños, me llevé una agradable sorpresa. Ahí, junto a su propio estuche negro, había uno más pequeño, también oscuro. Me lo dio sonriendo, y dentro del magnífico estuche, una guitarra. No sólo eso. Sino que era MI guitarra. Estaba adaptada a mi tamaño, nueva, sin una sola mancha en su superficie, las cuerdas brillantes, que nunca habían sido tocadas. Lo vi sorprendida. Debía ser muy cara, pero él sólo sonrió, y me dijo que era un regalo por todos los que no me había hecho en los siete años que nos conocíamos.

Me empezó a enseñar a tocar esa misma tarde, y él mismo sonrió cuando me dijo que era dotada. Mis padres, cuando vieron mi interés, contrataron maestros particulares para enseñarme, sabiendo que yo no sería como mi hermano, que había abandonado sus guitarras rotas hacía unos años. Me atrevo a decir que nunca aprendí tanto como con él.

Él era el maestro ideal.  Amable, suave, pero exigente. En cierta manera te hacía entender todo. Muchas veces me ayudó con mi tarea escolar, y me encontré entendiéndole a materias que antes parecían temibles. 

Y con la música, él era el mejor. 

Hacía que las notas dejaran de parecer manchas en la partitura, y se volvieran seres mágicos, hadas que querían cobrar vida, y la única manera de lograrlo era a través de un instrumento.

Así empecé a tocar.

Luego, cuando ya había avanzado algo en mis clases de guitarra, me atreví a decirle que estaba en el coro. Él no se sorprendió, pero sonrió nostálgicamente. Me contó que hacía muchos años, su esposa había estado en ese taller. Era la primera vez que me mencionaba a una esposa, o a un familiar, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que durante todo el tiempo que lo conocía, no me había detenido a pensar en si tendría familia. 

Entonces, él, viendo mi interés, me contó sobre su esposa.  Muy poco. Parecía que aun le dolía, y por respeto y cariño, no le pregunté mucho sobre ese tema. 

Ella había muerto siete años atrás, y le había gustado cantar. A él le había gustado tocar el piano con ella, acompañarla. Me dijo que cuando ella había muerto, había dejado de tocar el piano, y había empezado a tocar la guitarra.

No me dijo mucho sobre si vida, sobre su historia. Me dijo que tenía familia en Inglaterra y en Hong Kong. Supe que tenía dos hijos, aunque nunca supe sus nombres.

Un día, luego de un concurso de coro, cuando aun tenía mi uniforme, fui a verlo. Él me pidió que cantara.  Estaba sorprendida, pero accedí, y traté de cantar lo mejor que pude, tratando de alegrarlo. Me sorprendió cuando lo vi bajar la cabeza abatido, viéndose triste, y estuve aun más asombrada cuando él levantó la cabeza, viéndome con la sonrisa más hermosa y más triste de todo el mundo.

- Tu voz tiene un timbre que me recuerda mucho al de ella.

Sentí deseos de llorar y de pedirle disculpas por haber sido tan atrevida, por haberlo hecho sentir mal, pero antes de que ni siquiera pudiera pensar en que le iba a decir, él sacó de debajo de la banca su estuche de guitarra. Siempre iba con ella, y aunque no la sacara, siempre estaba a su lado. En invierno, otoño, verano, fuera la estación que fuera. 

Si era verano llevaba un sombrero de paja para protegerse de los rayos del sol, y se sentaba debajo de los grandes árboles de cerezo. Si era invierno, iba muy protegido, con una bufanda y una cobija que se ponía en las piernas.

Acomodó la guitarra, y me pidió que hiciéramos un dueto. Yo lo miré sorprendida, antes de que el asintiera, y dando unos inicios tentativos con la guitarra, empezó a tocar una canción muy conocida. Cuando debía empezar la parte cantada, no sé que me pasó, que en verdad empecé a cantar, olvidando mis nervios. 

Así empezó nuestro primer dueto

Con el tiempo, también regresó su viejo público. Mis compañeros de secundaria, y algunos de los antiguos estudiantes de preparatoria, ahora trayendo a sus propios hijos a escucharlo. Empezaron a verlo de la misma manera en que yo lo veía. Como algo mágico.  Porque era la única manera en que sus palabras y su música podían ser descritas.  Como una historia maravillosa que todos desearíamos vivir.

Y así, llegué a los quince años. Ya desde los diez años, se volvió una tradición pasar gran parte de mi cumpleaños con él. Esa costumbre me trajo muchos pleitos con mi madre, pero aun así, ese año, no fue la excepción. 

Me dio un hermoso regalo.

Mi guitarra, aunque la adoraba, ya me quedaba algo... 'chica', así que él llegó con una guitarra nueva, preciosa.  Completamente negra, las cuerdas eran aun más brillantes que las de mi antigua guitarra. La vi con los ojos abiertos. También, había una cadena delgada con un dije en forma de trébol, el trébol de jade y la cadena de oro. 

- ¿Pero, que es esto señor? ¡le debe de haber costado una fortuna!

- Tranquilízate linda –me dijo- No todos los días una preciosa niña cumple quince años y se transforma en una mujer. Así, cuando veas la guitarra, o veas al collar, podrás acordarte de mi. Y además, teniendo el trébol, no tendrás que pasar horas buscando el trébol de cuatro hojas por todo el parque.

Me hizo una pequeña burla, refiriéndose a mi pequeña obsesión por encontrar el trébol de cuatro hojas cada primavera. Sonriendo, lo abracé. Eran los últimos días de verano.

Luego de eso, el primer día de otoño llegó. Se me había hecho un poco tarde.  Había tenido que cuidar a mi sobrino, y me sorprendí de no verlo ahí. Usualmente, cuando llegara tarde, él siempre estaba ahí.... alimentando las palomas, o jugando con los niños pequeños, o tal vez junto a un gato, como si estuvieran teniendo una plática privada. Pero ahora, no había nadie en nuestra banca. 

Quise creer que se le había hecho tarde también.

Me senté a esperarlo, y así, pasaron las horas.

Cinco, seis, siete de la noche.

Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar con él. Todos los días nos habíamos visto. Incluso en  Navidad.  Incluso las veces en que estuve enferma, él había ido a visitarme.

Cuando fueron las ocho ya no pude esperar más. Saque un cuaderno de mi mochila, y escribí una rápida nota, disculpándome, diciéndole que nos veríamos luego, y la dejé ahí, en nuestra banca, pegada con cinta adhesiva.

Me fui con el corazón triste, sosteniendo fuertemente mi estuche de guitarra con una mano, y con la otra, mi collar.

Al día siguiente, fin de semana, pude llegar antes que antes. Y ahí, en nuestra banca, había otra persona. 

Me enfurecí por esto. Durante los años, todos habían aprendido que esa era la banca del señor. Sólo de él, y a veces mía, cuando él me invitaba a acompañarlo. Pero siempre era él quien decía quien se podía sentar y quien no. Y ahora, ella estaba ahí. Me acerqué rápidamente, y entonces la vi más de cerca.

Tenía largo cabello violeta oscuro, que se ondulaba en sus puntas, transformándose en bucles. La piel muy blanca, pálida, ligeramente sonrojada por el frío, resaltando más por las ropas negras que llevaba. Sus ojos parecían hinchados. Fue hasta que vi fijamente sus ojos que me sorprendí. Tenía los mismo ojos azul gris que tenía mi amigo.

- Este... perdone señorita... –alzó su mirada azul gris, y me vio fijamente, con una mirada parecida a la del señor, casi sonriéndome, con esa dulce sonrisa que tenía él.

- ¿Si, pequeña? ¿Qué pasa?

- Es... ¿usted conoce al señor del banco?

Me dio vergüenza admitir que durante todos nuestros años de amistad, nunca le había preguntado su nombre a mi amigo.

- Er.. yo...

- ¿Te refieres a ...? Creo que ya se a quien te refieres. Este señor, venía todas las tardes, ¿no es así?

- Sí señorita. ¿Lo conoce? ¿Por qué no vino? Dígame, ¿está bien? ¿está enfermo?- las palabras surgían casi sin que me diera cuenta de ellas, y me daba perfecta cuenta de que estaba balbuceando.

- Tranquila, tranquila. Tu debes ser... la señorita Shirou, ¿no?. ¿Kumori Shirou?

Me preguntó suavemente, levantándose de la banca, y sacudiendo su larga falda negra. Yo asentí rápidamente, aun buscando con la vista a mi amigo. Bajé la cabeza y me encontré con su estuche negro. Nunca había visto al uno sin el otro. Un triste sentimiento empezaba a llenarme, mientras me daba cuenta de lo que la visita de esta señorita probablemente significaba. 

- Él... será mejor que te sientes, linda.  Tengo que contarte algo.

Y así, me enteré que mi amigo, Eriol Hiragizawa, había muerto.

Fue una sorpresa para todos, me admitió su hija Yoru. Se había visto bien, y cuando el doctor lo revisó, les dijo que había  muerto dormido, por la edad. En cierta manera, eso les daba alivio. No habrían soportado que él muriera lentamente. Y yo, aunque con lágrimas, admito que pensé lo mismo.

La señora Li –estaba casada, y por eso ya no tenía el apellido de su padre, aunque no parecía ser demasiado mayor-  me dijo que durante años, su padre había hablado de mi con ellos, y que me consideraba una de sus mejores amigas, y que incluso me había dejado una carta, por si acaso él no pudiera despedirse de mi. 

Con todo, parecía como si el señor Hiragizawa hubiese sospechado que iba a morir. 

También, la señora Li me dijo que yo figuraba en el testamento. Cuando empecé a negarme, la señor Li me tomó de las manos. Eran tan gentiles como las de él, y sentí nuevas lágrimas en mis ojos.

- Mi padre me dijo que quieres estudiar música –yo asentí levemente, viendo fijamente esos ojos tan familiares- no es una carrera barata, y tendrás que comprar muchas cosas. Por favor, estudia música y has que él se sienta orgulloso.

Nuevamente asentí, y ella me abrazó. Me pidió que no estuviera triste, y aunque yo asentí, sabía que me sentía triste. No sé... fue mi maestro, mi amigo.... durante diez años había estado con él. Diez años de ir día tras día a verlo. Y ahora, toda esa maravillosa rutina se rompería. 

No volvería a ver a mi maestro.

Le pedí a la señora Li que me contara una historia. Ella me miró sorprendida.

- No soy muy buena contando historias. Al menos no como mi padre solía hacerlo. Pero puedo llamar a mi hermano y él es...

- No.. no quiero una historia como las que contaba su padre –le dije-. Lo que pasa es que él casi no me contó nada sobre su vida. Me contó sobre usted y sobre su hermano, pero no se casi nada sobre él.

Había algo dentro de mi que quería que esa chica de mirada igual a la de mi maestro me contara la historia de su vida.  Había un sentimiento de ser lo correcto ante ella diciéndome la verdad.

La señora Li sonrió, y aun tomándome de las manos, me contó sobre su vida. 

Así que después de todo, él había sido el mago que había sido algo parecido a un enemigo para la flor de cerezo.... Sakura. Había sido él quien logró que la tristeza de la mujer con voz de ángel desapareciera. 

Y también me contó, sobre cuando su padre empezó a tocar la guitarra.

- Todo eso empezó cuando llegamos nuevamente a Tomoeda –me dijo-. Nosotros vivimos en Inglaterra hasta que mi madre murió. Eso fue hace muchos años. Mi padre... él... nunca se repuso completamente de la muerte de mamá. Cuando llegamos acá, se encontró nuevamente con todos los recuerdos de su juventud, según me dijo. 

- Mi madre, haya en Inglaterra, había tenido esta costumbre de ir al parque casi todos los días, y cantarle a los niños. Y luego les contaba historias sobre mi tía Sakura y ella y cuando todos eran niños. Claro que les cambiaba los nombres. Un día, mi papá llegó más contento de lo que lo había visto en los últimos meses. Fue al ático y sacó una guitarra viejísima. La afino y pasó toda la tarde tocando. Al día siguiente salió y regresó muy contento. Mi padre, él nunca tuvo la voz para cantar –me dijo, casi riéndose, sonriéndome gentilmente- así que lo que él hacía era tocar y luego contar su historia. Le funcionó muy bien... ¿sabes linda?, antes de saber tu nombre, mi papá te llamaba Clover.

- ¿Clover? –le pregunté, sorprendida.

- Si. Significa Trébol. Dijo que era porque solía verte durante horas buscando entre los tréboles.- entonces, la señora Li me tomó de las manos, y me volvió a sonreír.- me alegra que te haya encontrado, Kumori. En verdad me alegra. Por cierto, también te dejó esto.

Y con eso, sacó de su bolso un sobre blanco y me lo extendió. Lo abrí con dedos temblorosos, viendo por primera vez la letra no musical de Eriol Hiragizawa. No las notas de su alma. Su partitura.

_Querida Kumori:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, es que no nos volveremos a ver. Bueno, al menos no por el momento._

_Mil gracias por estos años. Por haber cumplido el sueño de este viejo loco (Si, se como me dice todo el mundo, y no es algo nuevo, linda). Verás, mi querida Tomoyo, que en paz descanse, tenía una idea. Decía que una historia, siempre debe de tener un heredero.  Alguien que sabrá querer la historia como si fuera suya, y que sabrá mantener el espíritu de los personajes vivos.  Y esto, es aun más importante cuando los personajes son personas reales. _

_Yo quise mantener a mis queridos amigos vivos en esa historia._

_Mis hijos, tal vez porque vivieron toda su vida junto a esta historia, a pesar de que la quieren, no la sienten suya. Y supe, cuando a los diez años me defendiste, que tu la sentías tuya. Que en verdad podías sentir a los personajes a tu lado. Y por eso me alegro. Y por eso, Kumori, te nombro heredera universal de esta historia._

_Por favor, cuenta la historia de Sakura y de Syaoran, o de Ying Faa y Xiao Lang, como prefieras, cuenta esa historia que también es la mía y de Tomoyo, y de tantos otros amigos. _

_Cuéntala a quienes crean en la magia._

_Sé que suena difícil, pero hay más como tu allá afuera.  Sólo tienes que abrir tus labios y empezar a platicar. Aquellos que crean, que se sientan relacionados con esa historia se acercaran a ti. Nunca lo olvides Kumori._

_Sigue con el don de la música, yo te escucharé._

_Sigue igual de linda que siempre._

_Con cariño, tu amigo..._

_Eriol Hiragizawa._

Terminé de leerla con lágrimas en los ojos, y la señora Li volvió a abrazarme, sabiendo que estaba a punto de soltarme a llorar.

Y ahora, estoy nuevamente aquí, en el parque. No sé porque...

Mentira, si lo sé.

Han sido tantos años de hacer exactamente lo mismo, que no pude hacer otra cosa más que venir otra vez.

Con cuidado me acerque a donde solíamos ponernos. Ahora, sólo sería una banca común y corriente. Ya nada sería igual. Ya no habría viejo loco que contara historias, ya no habría maestro al cuál escuchar. Ya no habría historias sobre magia, ni ángeles, ni nada.

Llevaba mi estuche, pensaba seguir practicando, pero ahora, en lugar de la guitarra negra que me había regalado, que ahora tenía un lugar de honor en mi habitación, llevaba su vieja madera de guitarra. Tenía que afinarla con frecuencia, pero... poniendo mis manos en esa hermosa guitarra podía sentirlo ahí, a mi lado.

Cuando llegue a nuestro lugar, me sorprendí. ¡Estaba lleno! Gente de todas las edades, niños, nuevos fanáticos de Ying Faa y de Xiao Lang. Adultos, padres de los niños, y antes ellos habían escuchado la historia. E incluso algunos de mis viejos compañeros de escuela.

- ¡Hey! ¡Shirou! –me llamó un compañero- ¿Tu eres amiga del viejo, no? ¿Por qué no ha llegado?

Sentí las lágrimas volver a mis ojos y no le contesté.  Simplemente voltee la vista hacia la banca, que ya nunca volvería a ser ocupada por él. 

Nunca... nunca...

No sé que me movió. Empecé a moverme casi como autómata, hasta que estuve en la banca. Quité las hojas con mi pañuelo, como tantas veces lo vi hacerlo, y me senté.

Dejé todo lo que llevaba a un lado. Puse mi estuche en mis rodillas, lo abrí con cuidado, y saque mi guitarra lentamente. Afine las notas con cuidado, sintiendo mi corazón palpitar más rápido por los nervios. 

Observé al público. Sería la primera vez que haría una función sola.

Pero se lo debía a él.

Según me había dicho mi maestro, yo era su legado. Y para que alguien deje un legado, uno debe sentirse orgulloso de él. Y yo haría que mi maestro se sintiera orgulloso de mi.

Toque las cuerdas levemente, casi con miedo. Hasta que pude sentir claramente como alguien más tocaba junto a mi. Tenía los ojos cerrados, negándome a abrirlos. Sabía que si los abría, se acabaría esa sensación. Pude escuchar claramente su voz.

_- Lo importante es dejar el alma en cada una de las notas.  Utiliza tu alma como inspiración, como partitura.  Utiliza tus sentimientos. Aunque sepas todas las notas de memoria, sólo serás un músico real cuando las sientas y las vivas, y puedas poner tu corazón en cada una de ellas. Sigue el ritmo de tu corazón.  Nunca te rindas_

Entonces, abrí los ojos, las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas. Ahí estaba, el mismo público que se había burlado de él, viéndome a mi ahora, con respeto en su mirar, callados, observándome como si fuera una maestra.

Entre todo el público, me fije en un pequeño niño de unos cuatro años. Me miraba con la boca abierta, sus ojitos emocionados, brillando, y entonces, me pude ver a mi misma, igual que la primera vez que vi al maestro Eriol Hiragizawa, igual que la primera vez que lo escuché tocar. Claramente le sonreí al niño, esperando que él se diera cuenta.

Con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, finalmente, luego de haber estado sacando la melodía, de no se donde, volví a tocarla, y aunque mis lágrimas trataban de formar un nudo en mi garganta empecé a cantar.

_-Como cada tarde está sentado en el parque _

_para tocar su viejo y cansado instrumento. _

_En el mismo banco sentado. _

_Una manta en el suelo a su lado, _

_dispuesto a dar el lado bueno, _

_y aunque ya se venga a menos, _

_me regala una balada, _

_sólo por una mirada. _

_Esos años de experiencia, _

_mil anécdotas me cuenta, _

_yo finjo creerle, _

_así me gusta verle fuerte, _

_contando aventuras y creyendo ser un violín._

_Toca para mi, yo te quiero oír, _

_quiero formar parte de tu locura, _

_pondremos nuestras almas de partitura, _

_toca para mi, yo te quiero oír, _

_y que el último latido de tu corazón, _

_sea la última rosa que brota de la última nota._

_La gente que ríe al verle, _

_con su pajarita verde, _

_sus pantalones ya roídos _

_y unas flores que ha cogido _

_adornando una camisa _

_que ha cosido muy deprisa. _

_El loco maestro toca, _

_con una dulzura rota _

_y se posa una paloma en la estatua de un héroe. _

_Nadie ríe, nadie habla, los que de ti se burlaban. _

_Se va recostando y habla, lo dura que es la vida. _

_He dejado de fingir, no quiero verle sufrir, _

_contando aventuras y queriendo ser un violín._

_Toca para mi, yo te quiero oír, _

_quiero formar parte de tu locura, _

_pondremos nuestras almas de partitura, _

_toca para mi, yo te quiero oír, _

_y que el último latido de tu corazón, _

_sea la última rosa que brota de la última nota._

_Toca para mi, yo te quiero oír, _

_quiero formar parte de tu locura, _

_pondremos nuestras almas de partitura, _

_toca para mi, yo te quiero oír, _

_y que el último latido de tu corazón, _

_sea la última rosa que brota de la última nota._

_Toca para mi, yo te quiero oír, _

_quiero formar parte de tu locura, _

_pondremos nuestras almas de partitura, _

_toca para mi, yo te quiero oír, _

_y que el último latido de tu corazón, _

_sea la última rosa que brota de la última nota._

El aplauso se extendió por unos minutos, y me levanté, sonriendo, agradeciendo suavemente con la cabeza. Voltee a ver al pequeño del principio, y lo encontré ahí, aplaudiendo emocionado, y probablemente era el que más me felicitaba. Y entonces, supe claramente que pasaría.

Me volvería la loca del parque. La leyenda de estos nuevos niños.  Ese pequeño no me hablaría hasta que tuviera diez años, y me hubieran atacado. Yo le agradecería, y nos volveríamos los mejores amigos.  Y luego, cuando él ya supiera todas las historias, yo seguiría con mi vida, él sería mi legado, y entonces sería él quien continuaría, encontrando a un niño o una pequeña, y el legado del maestro, Eriol Hiragizawa, continuaría.

Y tal vez, dentro de los personajes, también figuraría yo. No como Kumori, no.... sino como otro nombre..

Como...

Clover...

FIN

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

:p ¡Ojalá les haya gustado la historia! Se que es algo raro, pero me gusta mucho la canción de Alejandro Sanz, y quería utilizarla de alguna manera. Sobre el personaje de Kumori..... bueno, cualquier fan de Clamp habrá adivinado de donde saque su apodo. Tal vez escriba sobre la madre de Suu, el personaje principal de Clover, de Clamp. Que yo sepa no se sabe nada sobre ella, y pues, bueno... :P quien sabe, todavía es una idea rara. Tal vez lo utilice para este fic. De hacer el fic de Clover, Kumori sería, según yo, la madre de Suu.

Bueno, la canción es de Alejandro  Sanz, se llama Toca para mi –creo- ojalá les haya gustado. Y no podía escribir una historia de Eriol sin poner aunque fuera un poco de ExT ^^.

Para comentarios, escribir a hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx o a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com 

JA NE

XO

Kali


End file.
